Comfort Only A Mother Can Give
by Hollie47
Summary: Adria ends up losing all of her Ori powers on a New World and she runs into her Mother, Vala.


It's a dark and stormy night, the wind is howling, some lion type of creatures are howling, scaring me as the sounds get louder, the rain is pouring down and is being picked up by the wind making it feel as though a thousand needles are stabbing into you at once. Here I am Adria Mal Doran, running for my life, being chased by telepathic aliens of a New World. Two Prior's and I came here to get them to follow the way of the Ori but instead they killed the Prior's right in front of me in cold blood. They kidnapped me, knocked me out, my head is still aching. I remember them pointing a bunch of lasers at me, lots of shining lights and a lot of pain. I remember screaming out in agony as my whole body was riddled with unbearable pain. Everything then went black. I woke up in a lab. I tried to use my Ori powers, but I couldn't. I felt so weak, I felt human. I felt emotions, I felt sore, I felt afraid for my life. My Ori powers were gone and I was alone.

I was able to gather enough energy to sit up and move of the table thing they had me on. I got to my feet and started to look around for an exit after a wave of dizziness passed. There was nothing I could see which resembled an exit. I started to panic as new found emotions washed over me. I looked again and I found a type of hatched in the pure white walls. It opened as I touched it. I didn't care where it went, just as long as it was out of that room.

I ended up landing in a room, it was full of test tubes and beakers. It was a science room. It had an exit. I ran towards it, it opened. I found myself in a corridor. I ran the length of it turning many corners. I then pulled a door open. It wasn't to an exit though but to a set of emergency stairs, set very far apart. I closed the door and started to climb up them with great difficultly. I reached the top. I was exhausted and physically drained. As I opened the hatchet door thing, I was met with a corridor leading to the exit. I would finally be free.

Alarm bells started to sound; I ran as quickly as I could to the doors and exited into the cold miserable day of the planet. The alarm bells I knew were signalling that I had escaped. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I ran, just ran for I don't know how long. My feet hurt, my legs felt like rubber and I was breathing so frantically and heavily my throat and lungs were hurting. I was frantically looking around at my surroundings trying to get a glimpse of the Stargate. I think I spot it up ahead, I see it out the corner of my eye.

I run up to the DHD and I dial the only address I can think of at the time. When the wormhole has established I run up to it and go through it, hoping and praying no one or nothing has followed me through. When I get to the other side, its night time, it's very dark, but I feel a bit safer now. I see a line of caves, I start running towards them and as far away from the Stargate as I can possibly get. I then see a cave on my far left, which is big enough for me to rest in. As soon as I get inside I sit down in the far corner pulling my legs up to my body, hugging them while I rest my head on my forearms. I have a splitting headache and I ache all over. I am sitting here alone waiting for the telepaths to find me, I am so scared. I don't want to go back to them and be tortured any more. I just can't, it hurts too much. It's been over three hours I am very scared and the only thing I can think of at the moment is seeing my mother again and just holding her close to me. I want my mum. I have always wanted my mother around me, but now I desperately need it.

I wake to the sounds of voices in the distance. I must have passed out as exhaustion set in, I cuddle myself into the corner; I am shaking expecting the telepaths to find me. Tears start to fill my eyes and they soon release spilling down my cheeks and dripping off of my chin. The voices come closer. I can distinctly hear the voices speaking English. I let out a small hiccup and become even more agitated as I think they heard me. All of a sudden a man comes out of know where his gun in my face I scream and cry even harder. I recognise this man as Colonel Cameron Mitchell. He pulls me out of my place of solitude and into the warm morning breeze. He still has hold of my arm and his gun millimetres away from my head I am crying uncontrollably. I have never been in this situation before and I am terrified. I don't know this man and I don't know what his intentions are. I see my mother out of the corner of my eye, she walks straight towards me with a worried look on her face. She tells Mitchell sternly to release me as he does my mum pulls me into a tight embrace placing my head under her chin. I hug her back never wanting to let go. She says to me "It's alright baby, it's ok, calm down honey" as she says this to me she gently wipes my tears away. It's so comforting, she's rubbing my back and telling me it's going to be okay and I believe her.

"I love you, my baby," she whispers in my ear making me feel like I now have someone who loves me for me and not just because I was once the Orici and as those words she whispered to me fill my heart with joy the word 'redemption' floats through my head. She keeps whispering in my ear, holding me close until my tears stop and I can breathe normally again.

We leave, back to Earth through the Stargate. One of Mum's friends must have radioed ahead and said I was with them, as when we stepped out onto the Stargate platform on Earth we were met by a bunch of men holding guns and the doctor lady who I remember from before. I clung onto my Mum and she held me close once again telling me there is nothing to be afraid of.

We went into the hospital area of the base. I was allowed to have a shower. The water stung my skin, as I had a few scrapes and scratches. I emerged into the main room dressed in some ugly white gown thing. My mum came up to me and moved my hair from in front of my eyes and gave me a hug, telling me she loved me once again. I love the feelings I get when she holds me close. I feel safe, warm, loved and protected. The Doctor does a lot of tests on me and cleans up my scratches with a wipe which really stings. It's all a blur as she runs tests on me. She's on the phone with someone. I can hear her saying that she cannot find any trace of the Ori left in me. She also mentions that on something called an MRI she can see that my body underwent some procedure as I had some internal bruising and other things. My mind just isn't going to work at the moment. I snap back to reality as my Mum holds me too her again. I rest my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes and just relaxing.

After all the tests the Doctor does on me are finished I go with my Mum to her room. It's around 10 pm now and all I want to do is sleep. My Mum gives me some pyjama's to go change into and I do. I walk out from the bathroom and go sit next to her on the lounge. She asks me if I'm tired and I just weakly nod my head. She takes my hands and pulls me to my feet. I follow her. She leads me over to another door and enters a bedroom. She pulls down the covers and tells me to lie down. I comply with her and she brings the blankets up to my chin and tucks me in. She then walks over to the light switch and turns it off. I don't want her to leave, but before I know it she's back at my side running her hand over my head, moving my hair back in a soothing motion. I just lay there as she does this, it feels so nice. Soon though she stops I am just about asleep. I can feel her getting up off the bed. She kisses me on the forehead and tells me that she loves me. As she walks out the door I whisper 'I love you too, Mum'. As the door closes I can hear her saying 'goodnight my beautiful girl, I love you so much.

_Fin ~_

**_Please leave a review, they are like oxygen to me._**


End file.
